An engine coupled to a transmission provides a rotational power output to the transmission. A typical transmission takes the power output from the engine and converts it to a transmission output that has a select rotational speed and torque that may be different than the power output (i.e. changing the gear ratio). Typical transmissions change their gear ratio with the use of mated gearing. For example, a typical vehicle with a manual transmission uses different sets of gears that are locked and unlocked to an output shaft with the use of a clutch and an automatic transmission uses a planetary gear set that is manipulated by hydraulic brake fluid. In each case, gears are engaged with each other to transfer rotational motion. The use of gears physically mated to transfer rotational motion results in a loss of energy. Moreover, the gears themselves are prone to wear because of the contact which can lead to a failure of the transmission.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved and efficient transmission system.